


Backup Spouse

by scribblingfangirl



Series: geraskier [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingfangirl/pseuds/scribblingfangirl
Summary: Jaskier has a proposal.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier (The Witcher) - Relationship, geraskier - Relationship
Series: geraskier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135541
Kudos: 14





	Backup Spouse

Of course, it was one of Jaskier’s ideas. Who in their right mind would ask a Witcher such a thing after all? It wasn’t, however, particularly the topic that irritated Geralt. No, Jaskier talked a lot about love. It was the tone the bard had used.

He was a known romantic, enjoying the finer things in life. “Food, women and wine Geralt!” was one of his mantras to get the Witcher to accompany him to his performances during balls and festivals.

More often than not Geralt got to hear about his newest muse. Through the ballads, the bard wrote during their travels and his constant heartbreak after they left him.

He knew the bard’s tastes weren’t specific nor narrow. Jaskier followed each new person he met like a puppy dog until they gave him a belly rub and then denied further affection. Yet, his question caught Geralt of guard, and he dropped the log he wanted to put into the fire a little bit too early.

“When we’re 60, do you want to be each other’s backup spouse?” His tone wasn’t cheeky nor flirty, or particularly sleepy as it normally was after a long and tiring day of travel. His tongue not as loose. It was serious and firm, full of emotions of a man that has lived his life and seen it all. But the bard was still so young, hadn’t even lived a quarter of Geralt’s life. 

The faint glow of the fire and the tiny specks of glowing coal that blew around his head and shimmered in his chestnut brown hair gave him an almost angelic look. “I fear I might die a broken-hearted man, but at least I get to decide if I’ll be a lonely one as well.”

“Hm…,” what does one answer to a statement like that? Even Roach stopped chewing on the forest ground, turning her ears in their direction. “You do know that I turned 60 even before you were born, right?”

That was good. Neither a confirmation nor a refusal. Staying neutral was the best choice in a situation like this. After all, Geralt had (un)willingly lost a part of himself and given it to the bard the day they met in that tavern in Posada. Even though he would never admit that, cross his heart.

“Well then,” the bard smiled and turned around to face the man beside him, the cheeky glistering back in his eyes. “Looks like the only obstacle we have to overcome then are handsome strangers trudging through our path. _I_ might turn 60 without finding somebody else as well.”


End file.
